Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch
lol Development Development for this game started out differently. First of all, Sakurai needed to take a fucking rest for all his hard work, so for whatever reason, Nintendo turned to the worst possible person to direct the next Super Smash Bros. game, a.k.a. Bowser & Jr.. After that shit, BJ stated that in the next game, the different Nintendo universes should be more distinct from each other with every universe sporting their original art styles. This lead the development team to create special lighting and shading systems that will reflect the art style of each franchise. BJ's statement also lead the return of an Adventure Mode, albeit in a new form. Adventure Mode: The Collision Revision Like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, this game's Adventure Mode functions as the story mode for the game. The story for The Collision Revision follows an ominous force that is forcing the different Nintendo universes to tear through each other. With everyone getting lost in universes unknown to them, they all begin a journey to find their way home and bring an end to the cause of the mess. Unlike in Brawl, each character gets their own individual story with their own personal goals. Some of these stories cross over with others at some point, but they all eventually tie up together in the end. Additionally, each of the DLC characters get their own story, but as they are released at later times, their stories are written as epilogues for the main story. Gameplay is similar to The Subspace Emisarry in which it is a side-scrolling adventure with Super Smash Bros. gameplay elements mixed in. Additionally since characters venture out into different universes, each universe contain gameplay elements that define each franchise (i.e. Question Blocks and Pipes for the Mario universe and dungeon puzzle-solving for the The Legend of Zelda universe). The level design and camera in this mode is also modeled after Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Characters Roster There is an initial total of 70 characters in the roster with 64 Nintendo characters (eh, ehhhh???) with 6 guest characters. Counting upcoming DLC, the total overall comes to 79 characters with 3 additional Nintendo characters and 6 additional guest characters. Dr. Mario returns as a direct clone and palette swap of Mario; Dry Bowser appears as a palette swap for Bowser; Captain Toad and Toadette appear as six palette swaps for Toad with two of Toadette's taking form of her gear from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker; all seven Koopalings appear as all of Bowser Jr.'s palette swaps; Louie, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie appear as half of Olimar's palette swaps; Dark Pit returns as a direct clone and palettte swap for Pit; Big Boss appears as one for Snake. Sheik and Zero Suit Samus are found under Zelda and Samus's character slot, respectively, appearing similarly as palette swaps as Sheik and Zelda are the same person, as well as Zero Suit Samus. However like in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, they are still treated as separate fighters as both Zelda and Samus are unable to change into their alternate counterparts and they each have different movesets. Certain additional characters also occasionally appear with several of the playable characters in events such as Final Smashes and the Victory screen. Lubba appears with Rosalina & Luma, the Spirit of the Hero appears with Link, Hylia appears with Zelda, Demise appears with Ganondorf, King Daphnes and his alternate form, the King of Red Lions, appears with Toon Link, James McCloud appears with Fox, Tom Nook and his nephews, Timmy and Tommy, appear with Villager, and Russ appears with Dillon. Stage Fighters Inspired by the Flying Men in Magicant and Ridley in Pyrosphere in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, several characters will appear on stage and if tagged by a playable fighter, they will fight alongside them. Assist Trophies Pokemon Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Super Smash Bros.